Unexpected Kiss
by FantasyLoveFiction
Summary: American version of Itazura Na Kiss
1. Summary

In this romantic comedy story, a high school girl named Felicity Devins finally tells a fellow senior named Adrian Shields that she has loved him from afar since she saw him on their first day of high school. However, Adrian, a super handsome male who is smart and good at sports, rejects her offhand. Fate intervenes when a flood ruins Felicity Devins family house. While the house gets rebuilt, Felicity and her dad stay at the home of her dad's childhood best friend...whose son is Adrian Shields. Adrian eventually falls for Felicity and starts to have romantic, protective feelings for her.


	2. Unexpected Kiss: Background 1

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

I am a huge fan of everything 'Itazura Na Kiss.' The manga [June 1990- March 1999], the anime [2008], the dramas (Itazura Na Kiss [1996], It Started With A Kiss [2005-2006], They Kiss Again [2007-2008], Playful Kiss [2010], Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo [2013-2014], Mischievous Kiss: Love in Okinawa [2014], Mischievous Kiss 2: Love in Tokyo [2014-2015].

I would like to thank Kaoru Tada for writing this incredibly amazing comical-romance love story. I hope that you are looking down and pleased with how much your fans adored and loved your work and continue to do so.

Readers: I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

><p>Unexpected Kiss<p>

* * *

><p><span>Background:<span>

Location: Arizona

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters: <strong>(Name, description, meaning of name)

**Felicity Devins** is a ditzy and poor achieving high school student. She has been in love with the handsome and intelligent Adrian Shields since their first year in high school after hearing his speech at the opening ceremony. She eventually writes a love letter to Adrian, but is rejected right away. On the same day as her confession, Felicity's poorly constructed house is destroyed by a flood. Since her father had not gotten insurance yet on the home, Felicity and her father Craig Devins are invited to stay at a house owned by her father's close friend Cade. Arriving to the house, she is shocked to find out that Craig's friend is the dad of Adrian, and that she will be living in the same house as him….

Felicity means happy.

**Adrian Shields** is the smartest and most handsome guy in his high school. He is rumored to have an IQ of 200, and is praised by his peers as being perfect all around. He receives a love letter from Felicity, but rejects her. When Felicity and her father move in with his family, he gives Felicity many hardships and maintains a rather cold attitude towards her, although he secretly begins to fall in love with her…

Adrian means dark one. Adrian Shields nickname is Rian, which means king.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Characters: <strong>(Name, description, meaning of name)

_**The Devins Family:**_

**Craig Devins** is Felicity's widowed father. He is the chef and owner of a small family buisness. When Craig and Felicity's house floods, his childhood and close friend Cade (whom Felicity has not met since she was a toddler), and Cade's wife Serena invite Craig and Felicity to live at their home. … Craig later makes Luke Charles his apprentice.

Craig is a Scottish name meaning "rock, rocky."

**Jennifer Devins** is the late mother and wife of Felicity and Craig Devins. Jennifer died at age 27 from a Rheumatic Heart problem. Felicity was only four years old when she died.

Jennifer means fair spirit

_**The Shields Family:**_

**Cade Shields** is the husband of Serena Shields and father of Adrian and Collin. Cade Shields is the president of an engineering business, thus enabling his family to have a wealthy lifestyle. Cade pushes Adrian to pursue engineering and business, so Adrian will become his successor….

Cade is from Old English and Old French, this means "round, cask."

**Serena Shields** is the wife of Cade Shield and the mother of Adrian and Collin. Serena is an active mom blogger with millions of viewers. She loves and adores Felicity very much.

Serena means serene and calm.

**Collin Shields** is the youngest son of Cade an Serena Shields and brother of Adrian. Collin is about seven years younger than his older brother.

Collin means victor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Other Characters: <strong>(Name, description, meaning of name)_

**Luke Charles** is the guy who has liked Felicity ever since the 9th grade of high school when he first moved to Scottsdale, Arizona from Portland, Oregon.

Luke means "light giving."

**Charlotte Rhodes Robbins **is a foreign exchange student from Australia. She falls for Luke and plans to win his heart….

Charlotte means "petite" and "feminine." It has been a common name for royalty. Nicknames are Charlie, Lola, Lottie, Charly/Carly.

**Megan Allison** plans to become a lawyer. Megan is one of Adrian's many love trials. She has been interested in him since before college…

Megan means strong and able.

**Emmet Lance** is Arizona State University tennis captain. He falls for Megan at first sight, but isn't successful in winning her heart. Emmet is known to be vicious and competitive once he picks up a racket, making him have a dual personality.

Emmet means rival and industrious. Lance means land.

**Nicholas Jones **(new character) is Adrian's best guy friend from school. Nicholas earns a basketball scholarship to college.

Nicholas means Victory of the People.

**Lateifa Donia-Leya** is one of Felicity's best friends since Kindergarten. Lateifa attends the same college as Felicity to get her degree in business. With a passion for music will Lateifa find the right rhythm to jump start her music career?

Lateifa means gentle and kind.

**Anthony Jacobsen** _(new character)_ is Felicity's best guy friend since the 3rd grade. Anthony befriends Adrian. Anthony falls for Michelle Ryan…

Anthony means priceless.

**Cherriekita Candace** is one of Felicity's best friends since Kindergarten. In her younger years Cherriekita was more curvy then girls in her class. After a lot of support from Felicity, Lateifa, and Cassie- Cherriekita began to pursue her passion in fashion (modeling, fashion design, cosmetics, etc...).

Cherriekita means beautiful and unique. Candace means glowing. Nicknames: Cherry or Kida

**Cassiel "Cassie" Ross** is one of Felicity's best friends since the 7th grade. Cassie gets pregnant a year and few months after senior year…will she and her loving boyfriend, get married or will his parents try to stop everything?

Cassiel means Angel of Saturday; the earthly mother.

**Noah Galen** is Cassie's rich boyfriend. Because he is a very obedient boy, he has a hard time defying his parents, especially his mother. Will he gain the courage to follow his heart which is against his parents' wishes?...

Noah is a Hebrew name meaning "rest" and "comfort." It also means to "survive." Galen means calm.

**Hazel Allison** is the little sister of Megan Allison. She liked Adrian at first, but eventually fell for one of Felicity's admirers; Tom Bryce Roopak.

Hazel comes from the hazel tree, the hazelnut, and the brown-green eye color. (I chose Hazel because Hazel originates from the character Ayako Matsumoto. The meaning behind Ayako is "color," "design," and "child.").

**Tom Bryce Roopak** is one of Felicity's few admirers. He met her in college and tried to date her, but eventually fell for Hazel Allison.

Tom means a twin. Bryce means form of brice—quick-moving, alert. Roopak means drama

**Ella Roopak** _(new character)_ is the twin sister of Tom Bryce. Ella "falls head over heels" for Eric Blake.

Ella means a short form of Eleanor and Ellen, meaning "light." It can also mean "beautiful fairy woman" in English, and "all" or "other" in German.

**Eric Blake** _(new character) _rides a motorcycle, very ripped and sexy, and holds a lot of secrets. Eric becomes one of Felicity's admirers in college.

Eric means ever-powerful. Blake means dark and fair.

**Kevin Brandon** _(new character)_ isn't the sharpest tool in the shack but he knows how to party! Kevin becomes one of Felicity's admirers first year in college.

Kevin means gentle and lovable. Brandon means sword.

**Ayana Belinda Scarlett** is the granddaughter of an old CEO of a very wealthy and successful company. She was arranged to marry Adrian, after her grandfather took great interest in Adrian's potential and dedication to fix his father's company problems. Ayana Belinda Scarlett falls hard for Adrian but she realizes something…

Ayana means beautiful flower. Belinda means beautiful. Scarlett is traditionally a last name for a dyer or someone who sells rich, bright fabrics; it means "bright red."

**Teja Charan** _(new character)_ is a college student who recently moved to Arizona. Teja develops a crush on Adrian…

Teja's origin is Indian and it means radiant.

**Michelle Ryan **_(new character)_ is a college student striving for a bachelor's degree in chemistry positions. Michelle is quite similar to Adrian—smart, talented, confident, athletic…. When Felicity sees Adrian and Michelle talking a lot will she think they are more than friends?...

Michelle means who is like god and its of Hebrew origin.

**Sara James** shares the same personality as Felicity; both are as naïve and caring. Sara will has liked Collin Shields since junior high, but he refuses to be her friend. Will Collin have a change of heart?...

Sara means princess.

**Sage** **Skinner** is a boy, but prefers to be a girl. Of all the guys that Felicity will meet, Sage is the most girly one. He becomes the president of Adrian's fan club. Sage strives to become an "angel in white."

Sage is from the spice or Prophet. Latin origin. Sage also means wise.

**Sonya Davids** is four years younger than Felicity. Sonya aspires to get into nursing. Sonya is sweet and kind and gentle like an angel, but is also crazy about seeing blood, which makes her somewhat crazy.

Sonya means wisdom.

**Mary Elizabeth Frederike **is three years younger than Felicity. She decides to study nursing a year after high school to marry a doctor. Eventually, she becomes involved with Ernest Edgar, although she tries to get close to other guys.

Mary means bitter. Elizabeth means "consecrated to God" or "my God is bountiful."

**Ernest Edgar** is really smart and talented when it comes to medical studies. Ernest has always claimed that he didn't like to date, but after many years of active concentration and motivation to become a doctor he finds more reasons to push harder. But will his pride be crushed when someone outsmarts him and pushes him to be 2nd best? Will he eventually win the rank and the girls' heart?

Ernest means serious and determined.

**Trent Dheer** is very passionate about nursing and can therefore be very fierce if things don't go right. With Trent's zealous attitude, views, and ideas towards nursing be changed into a different light?... Will Trent fall for someone?

Trent means torrent. Dheer means gentle.

**Cenise Annie Yi** is a handicapped patient that Trent Dheer, who is two years older, will be assigned to take care of when going through his internship. During that time, the two off them fall for each other. Because she lost faith in herself, she stopped trying to walk. However, after an unexpected fright from Felicity she walks again.

Cenise means shine and sky. Annie means grace.

**Alexandra Shchervaovane **is the head nurse at the hospital.

Alexandra is of Greek origin and it is a form of Alexander- helper and defender of mankind.

**Grandma Avery** is an 80 year-old lady which is picky and gives nurses problems especially to her new interning nurse…Will Grandma Avery ever compliment her?

Avery means "wise": in French, "ruling with elf-wisdom"; in English, "counselor."

**Jasmine Snowden** is an old family friend of Adrian and Collin. Jasmine is a year younger than Adrian. She moved to Russia with her mother and step-father (was fiancé), in the middle of Jasmine's 6th grade year. When she come back will she try to destroy relationships to get close to Adrian? Is there a past between them that Adrian has never told?...

Jasmine is a type of flower. Name originates from Persia.

**Charles Snowden **_(new character)_is the younger brother of Jasmine Snowden. He is one year younger than Collin.

Charles means man and strong.

**Rebecca Snowden-Kuklov** _(new character) _is the mother of Jasmine and Charles Snowden. Rebecca loves to travel. Rebecca moved to Russia when her fiancé got his dream job. Rebecca married Valentin Kuklov.

Rebecca means tied.


	3. Unexpected Kiss: Background 2

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

Readers: I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

><p>Unexpected Kiss<p>

* * *

><p><span> -BACKGROUND:<span>

* * *

><p><strong> Main Characters:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Felicity Devins<strong> is…

A Libra (Birthday -September 28th)

5 feet and 5 inches tall. 122-135 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: Banana

Bra/Cup size: 34B

Shoe Size: 7.5

Hair: Auburn red

Hair type: Wavy/Straight

Eye Color: Pure Hazel

Skin Tone: Fair White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Porcelain, Shell, Sand

Shade: 1.0-2.0

**Adrian Shields** is…

Scorpio (Birthday -November 12th)

6 feet and 2 inches tall. 185 lbs

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Toned Fit

Body Fat: 9%-11%

Shoe Size: 14

Hair: Jet black

Hair type: thick

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Skin Tone: Medium Tan (mix between a Desert and Blaze skin tone)

* * *

><p><strong>Family Characters:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Devins Family:<strong>_

**Craig Devins** is…

A Taurus (Birthday- May 18)

5 feet and 11 inches tall. 150 lbs

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: skinny

Body Fat: 16%-20%

Shoe Size: 10

Hair: Auburn Brown

Hair type: thin

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Skin Tone: Tan (Desert)

**Jennifer Devins** was…

A Pisces (Birthday-February 22)

5 feet and 4 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: Banana

Bra/Cup size: 34B

Shoe Size: 7

Hair: Golden Berry Red

Hair type: Wavy/Straight

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Tone: Pale White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Chausie, Bengal, Ocicat

Shade: 0.5

_**The Shields Family:**_

**Cade Shields** is…

A Virgo (Birthday- August 23rd)

6 feet tall. 280 lbs

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: fat

Body Fat: 33%-50%

Shoe Size: 12

Hair: Jet black

Hair type: balding

Eye Color: Autumn brown

Skin Tone: Desert complexion skin tone

**Serena Shields** is…

A Capricorn (Birthday – December 31)

5 feet and 9 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Neat Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 34C

Shoe Size: 9.5

Hair: Medium Golden Brown

Hair type: Straight/thick

Eye Color: sapphire blue

Skin Tone: Olive

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Buttercup, Bamboo, Fawn, Cafe

Shade: 6.5

**Collin Shields** is…

An Aquarius (Birthday- January 25)

5 feet 0 inches tall.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Slightly Chubby

Body Fat: 22%

Shoe Size: 6.5 kids

Hair: Jet black

Hair type: Straight

Eye Color: Gray-green

Skin Tone: Medium Tan (Beach and Desert mix complexion)

Will be at age 18…

5 feet 11 inches tall. 164 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Fit

Body Fat: 15%

Shoe Size: 12

Hair: Jet black

Hair type: Straight

Eye Color: Gray-green

Skin Tone: Medium Tan (Beach and Desert mix complexion)

Will be at age 21+...

6 feet 0 inches tall. 170 lbs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Other Characters:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Luke Charles<strong> is…

A Gemini (Birthday-May 21st)

5 feet 10 inches tall. 157 lbs

Face shape: Square

Body Shape: Fit

Body Fat: 10%

Shoe Size: 11.5

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thick and Nappy

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Beach Olive Complexion

**Charlotte Rhodes Robbins **is…

A Virgo (Birthday- September 22nd)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Round

Body Shape: Soft Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 32B

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Dark Ash Blonde

Hair type: Thick and Soft Curls

Eye Color: Ocean Blue

Skin Tone: Warm Fair White/Golden Tan

Radiant Skin Concealer(s):

Shade: 3.5-4.0

**Megan Allison** is…

An Aries (Birthday- April 10)

5 feet and 9 inches tall. 115 lbs.

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: Apple

Bra/Cup size: 34C

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Deep Brown Black

Hair type: Thick and Wavy

Eye Color: Grey

Skin Tone: Medium Radiant

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Bamboo, Fawn, Cafe

Shade: 5.5-6.0

**Emmet Lance** is …

A Scorpio (Birthday-October 25th)

5 feet and 10 inches. 190 lbs.

Face shape: Triangle/Pear

Body Shape: Built fat

Body Fat: 20%

Shoe Size: 10.5

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thin Straight

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Olive

**Nicholas Jones **is…

Sagittarius (Birthday- December 1st)

6 feet 0 inches tall. 170 lbs

Face shape: Oblong/Rectangle

Body Shape: Toned

Body Fat: 12%

Shoe Size: 13

Hair: Black

Hair type: Thick and Curly

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Brown

**Lateifa Donia-Leya** is…

An Aries (Birthday- April 19th)

5 feet and 2 inches tall. 100 lbs.

Face shape: Triangle

Body Shape: Inverted Triangle

Bra/Cup size: 34D

Shoe Size: 5.5

Hair: Golden Brown

Hair type: Thick Curls

Eye Color: Forest Green

Skin Tone: Olive/Tan

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Café, Olive, Sienna

Shade: 7.0-7.5

**Anthony Jacobsen** _is…_

A Pisces (Birthday- March 28)

5 feet and 8 inches tall. 148lbs.

Face shape: Round/Square

Body Shape: Skinny

Body Fat: 6%

Shoe Size: 10

Hair: Ginger

Hair type: Thick and Curly

Eye Color: Aqua

Skin Tone: Light Tan

**Cherriekita Candace** is ….

A Taurus (Birthday- April 26th)

5 feet and 10 inches tall. About 189 lbs.

Face ship: Square

Body Shape: Pear.

Bra/Cup size: 34DD

Shoe Size: 10

Hair: Chocolate lava brown

Hair type: Curly

Eye Color: Honey Brown

Skin Tone: Dark Brown

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Sienna, Mink, Mahogany, Cacao

Shade: 10.0-11.0

**Cassiel "Cassie" Ross** is …

A Pisces (Birthday- February 19)

5 feet and 4 inches tall. 98 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Pencil Lean

Bra/Cup size: 32A

Shoe Size: 7

Hair: Golden Blonde

Hair type: Thick and Straight

Eye Color: Gray

Skin Tone: Warm Fair White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s):

Shade: 2.0-2.5

**Noah Galen** is …

A Virgo (Birthday- August 31st)

5 feet 6 inches tall. 151 lbs

Face shape: Oblong

Body Shape: Toned Fit

Body Fat: 14%

Shoe Size: 9

Hair: Marble Brown

Hair type: Thin Tousled

Eye Color: Eden Green

Skin Tone: Fair

**Hazel Allison** is …

A Leo (Birthday- July 29th)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 125 lbs.

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: Rectangle

Bra/Cup size: 32B

Shoe Size: 8.5

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thick Straight

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Tone: Warm Olive

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Bamboo, Olive, Fawn, Cafe

Shade: 5.0-5.5

**Tom Bryce Roopak** is…

Virgo (Birthday- September 17th)

5 feet 8 inches tall. 153 lbs

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape:

Body Fat:

Shoe Size: 11

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thin and Wavy

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Skin Tone: Medium (White to Light Brown)

**Ella Roopak** _is…_

Virgo (Birthday-September 17th)

5 feet and 8 inches tall. 133 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 34C

Shoe Size: 9

Hair: Light Brown

Hair type: Thin and Wavy

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Skin Tone: Medium (White to Light Brown)

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Toast, Banana, Butterscotch

Shade: 4.0-5.0

**Eric Blake** _is…_

A Scorpio (Birthday- November 20)

5 feet 10 inches tall. 160 lbs

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Toned-Athletic

Body Fat: 9%

Shoe Size: 12

Hair: Jet black blue

Hair type: Thick and Wavy

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Skin Tone: Tan

**Kevin Brandon** is…

A Cancer (Birthday- July 5)

5 feet 9inches tall. 151 lbs

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: Fit

Body Fat: 16%-19%

Shoe Size: 10.5

Hair: Platinum Blonde

Hair type: Thin and Wavy

Eye Color: Amethyst

Skin Tone: White

**Ayana Belinda Scarlett** is…

A Pisces (Birthday-February 29th (Leap Year))

5 feet and 6 inches tall. 121 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 32DD

Shoe Size: 9.5

Hair: Strawberry Golden Blonde

Hair type: Thin Straight

Eye Color: Green Mist

Skin Tone: Radiant Fair

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Banana, Butterscotch, Macadamia

Shade: 1.5-2.0

**Teja Charan** _is…_

A Cancer (Birthday- June 30th)

5 feet and 2 inches tall. 108 lbs.

Face shape: Oblong

Body Shape: Pear

Bra/Cup size: 33B

Shoe Size: 6.5

Hair: Blue Black

Hair type: Thick Straight

Eye Color: Night Blue

Skin Tone: Medium Tan

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Brioche, Syrup, Toffee, Tan

Shade: 6.5

**Michelle Ryan **_is…_

A Capricorn (Birthday- Jan 1st)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 128 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: The Lean Column

Bra/Cup size: 34D

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thin Waves

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Medium Olive

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Bamboo, Fawn, Café, Toffee

Shade: 6.5-7.5

**Sara James** is...

Gemini (Birthday- June 3)

4 feet and 10 inches tall. 80 lbs.

Face shape: oblong

Body Shape: petite

Bra/Cup size: 24A

Shoe Size: 5

Hair: Java Frost

Hair type: Thin Straight

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Radiant White (Light Medium/Fair)

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Banana, Macadamia, Honeycomb

Shade: 3.5

Will be at age 18+…

5 feet and 9 inches tall. 122 lbs.

Face shape: Oblong

Body Shape: Strawberry

Bra/Cup size: 28DD

Shoe Size: 7.5

Hair: Java Frost

Hair type: Thin Straight

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Radiant White (Light Medium/Fair)

Radiant Skin Concealer(s):

Shade: 3.5

**Sage** **Skinner** is…

A Taurus (Birthday- May 10)

5 feet 9 inches tall. 132 lbs

Face shape:

Body Shape:

Body Fat:

Shoe Size: 7.5

Hair: Coffee Late

Hair type: Straight(natural) and Crimped

Eye Color: Black Grey.

Sage likes to wear lots of different colored contacts as well.

Skin Tone: Warm Olive

**Sonya Davids** is..

A Virgo (Birthday- September 16th)

5 feet and 3 inches tall. 100 lbs.

Face shape: Triangle

Body Shape: Petite

Bra/Cup size: 28AA

Shoe Size: 5.5

Hair: Medium Natural Brown with Strawberry Blonde Highlights.

Hair type: Straight

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Skin Tone: Light Medium

Radiant Skin Concealer(s):

Shade: 2.0-3.0

**Mary Elizabeth Frederike **is…

A Leo (Birthday- August 1st)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 135 lbs.

Face shape: square

Body Shape: Strawberry

Bra/Cup size: 30E

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Expresso

Hair type: Thick Curls

Eye Color: honey brown

Skin Tone: Medium

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Praline, Sherbet, Cafe, Toast

Shade: 6.0

**Ernest Edgar** is…

A Libra (Birthday- October 3rd)

5 feet 11 inches tall. 157 lbs

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: Skinny

Body Fat: 15%

Shoe Size: 11

Hair: Brown hair with red highlights

Hair type: Extremely Curly

Eye Color: Grey

Skin Tone: Freckled

**Trent Dheer** is …

Aquarius (Birthday- January 29th)

5 feet 11 inches tall. 160 lbs

Face shape: Inverted Triangle

Body Shape: Fit

Body Fat: 14%

Shoe Size: 11

Hair: Almond Roca

Hair type: Thin and Tousled

Eye Color: Light Brown

Skin Tone: Tan

**Cenise Annie Yi** is…

A Libra (Birthday- September 29th)

5 feet and 3 inches tall. 97-100 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 32B

Shoe Size: 7

Hair: Luminous Blue Black

Hair type: Shiny Silk Soft waves

Eye Color: Gray

Skin Tone: Porcelain White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Shell, Sand, Porcelain

Shade: 0.5-1.0

**Alexandra Shchervaovane **(Head Nurse)is ….

A Sagittarius (Birthday- December 19th)

6 feet and 1 inch tall. 260 lbs.

Face shape: Round

Body Shape: Apple

Bra/Cup size: KK

Shoe Size: 10.5

Hair: Raisin-H

Hair type: Thin

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Light Medium Tan

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Café, Brule, Honeycomb

Shade: 4.5

**Grandma Avery** is…

A Scorpio (Birthday- November 4th)

5 feet and 3 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Square

Body Shape: The Lean Column

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Silver

Hair type: Thin and Wavy

Eye Color: Amethyst Gray

Skin Tone: White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Porcelain, Shell, Sand

Shade: 0.5-1.0

**Jasmine Snowden** is…

A Capricorn (Birthday- December 31st)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: String bean

Bra/Cup size: 32C

Shoe Size: 7.5

Hair: Platinum Blonde

Hair type: Straight/Wavy

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Tone: Radiant White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Porcelain, Shell, Sand, Buttercup

Shade: 2.0-4.0

**Charles Snowden **_is…_

An Aquarius (Birthday- February 17th)

4 feet 10 inches tall. 100 lbs

Face shape:square

Body Shape: petite

Shoe Size: 6 kids

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Hair type: Thick

Eye Color: Amethyst Green

Skin Tone: White

Will be at age 18+…

5 feet 10 inches tall. 157 lbs

Face shape: square

Body Shape: athletic

Body Fat: 12%

Shoe Size: 12

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Hair type: Thick

Eye Color: Amethyst Green

Skin Tone: White

**Rebecca Snowden-Kuklov** _is…_

An Aries (Birthday- March 23)

5 feet and 9 inches tall. 135 lbs.

Face shape: Oblong

Body Shape: Peanut

Bra/Cup size: 34C

Shoe Size: 10.5

Hair: Golden Brown

Hair type: Thick Curly

Eye Color: Violet Amethyst

Skin Tone: Radiant White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Porcelain, Shell, Sand, Buttercup

Shade: 2.0-4.0

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bottom Notes:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 1:<strong>

**Readers:** Any future additional characters that I add into the fan fiction 'Unexpected Kiss' I will describe them like I have been, below each chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 2:<strong>

**Readers:** I chose the title Unexpected Kiss because it sounded the most appropriate to the play off of Itazura Na Kiss. Since there has been manga's, anime's, and dramas with creative and meaningful words before "Kiss" I decided to find one just as creative and meaningful for my American Version of Itazura Na Kiss.

**Some Quotes Found About Unexpected Kiss(es): **_Words Unexpected and Kiss_

"The best things happen unexpectedly" –Anonymous

"The best things in life are unexpected-because there were no expectations." – Eli Khamarov

"The best kind of kiss is the unexpected, unplanned ones that come naturally like in the middle of a sentence…" –Anonymous

"The best kind of love is with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time." –Anonymous

"It's the unexpected that changes our lives." –Anonymous

"True Love is…an unexpected kiss." –Anonymous

"The most unexpected relationships last the longest." –Anonymous

"In our heart love comes unexpectedly without any doubt or hesitation; it comes in times of frustration or desperation. So when you feel it and have it, don't let I go because it's hard to find love." -Anonymous

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note3:<strong>

Shades number is determined by my research. ( nakedskin#/Finder/Find Your Shade).

Shoe Sizes are US Sizes

* * *

><p><strong> Research:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Facts:<strong>

_**Zodiac Signs and Meanings**_

Aries: The Ram  
>March 21 - April 19<br>Aries people are creative, adaptive, and insightful. They can also be strong-willed and spontaneous (sometimes to a fault). Aries people can be driven and are very ambitious often making them over-achievers in anything they set their mind to tackle. Aries are fire signs, and so too is their personality. They may be quick to anger, but don't take it personally, it's just their fiery, passionate personalities showing through. Aries signs have excellent sense of humor, and they get along with almost everyone at the party (and they DO know how to party). Aries can be impatient, but we love them anyway because they are devoted friends, lovers and family members - they are loyal to then end and will fight for their causes (usually supporting the underdog).

Taurus: The Bull  
>April 20 - May 20<br>Taurus zodiac signs and meanings, like the animal that represents them, is all about strength, stamina and will. Stubborn by nature, the Taurus will stand his/her ground to the bitter end (sometimes even irrationally so). But that's okay because the Taurus is also a loving, sympathetic and appreciative sign. The Taurus is very understanding and when we need someone to unburden ourselves to, we often share our deepest fears with the Taurians of the zodiac. Taurians are very patient, practical and efficient, they are excellent in matters of business and are also wonderful instructors/teachers. Although initially they may have their own best interest at heart, they are ultimately & endlessly generous with their time, possessions and love.

Gemini: The Twins  
>May 21 - June 20<br>Flexibility, balance and adaptability are the keywords for the Gemini. They are quick to grasp the meaning of a situation and act on it, often with positive effects. They tend to have a duality to their nature, and can sometimes be tough to predict how they will react. They can turn from hot to cold and may be prone to noticeable mood swings. However, they are generous signs with tendencies of being affectionate, and imaginative. They also inspire others easily as they seem to naturally motivate themselves - their charisma and accomplishments are infectious. Geminians are very supportive, and are especially good at promotions, sales, and driving hard bargains.

Cancer: The Crab  
>June 21 - July 22<br>Cancerians love home-life, family and domestic settings. They are traditionalists, and enjoy operating on a fundamental level. They love history, and are fascinated with the beginnings of things (heraldry, ancestry, etc.). The moon is their ruler, so they can be a bit of a contradiction and sometimes moody. However, they are conservative, so they'll be apt to hide their moods from others altogether. They have a reputation for being fickle, but they'll tell you that isn't true, and it's not. Cancerians make loyal, sympathetic friends. However Cancerians need alone time, and when they retreat, let them do so on their terms

Leo: The Lion  
>July 23 - August 22<br>The zodiac signs and meanings of Leo is about expanse, power and exuberance. Leo's are natural born leaders, and they will let you know it as they have a tendency to be high-minded and vocal about their opinions. That's okay, because if you observe, the Leo is usually correct in his/her statements. Leo's have a savvy way of analyzing a situation and executing swift judgment with a beneficial outcome. It comes from being a leader. They are brave, intuitive, and also head-strong and willful. Beneath their dynamic persona lies a generous, loving, sensitive nature that they do not easily share with others. They might be a bit bossy, but those who know them understand this comes from a source need to do good, not (usually) from an inflated ego.

Virgo: The Virgin  
>August 23 - September 22<br>Virgo's have keen minds, and are delightful to chat with, often convincing others of outlandish tales with ease and charm. Virgo's are inquisitive and are very skilled at drawing information from people. This trait also makes them naturally intuitive. Combine this with their remarkable memories, and we see an advanced, analytical personality. However the Virgo needs balance in their lives otherwise they may become short-tempered, impatient and self-serving. Virgo's are excellent teammates in work and social activities. They work well with others, although they freely express their opinions (even when unwarranted).

Libra: The Scales  
>September 23 - October 22<br>As their zodiac signs and meanings would indicate, Libra's are all about balance, justice, equanimity and stability. They easily surround themselves with harmony and beauty, but sometimes go to extremes to do so if their goals are unreasonable or unhealthy. With Venus as their ruling planet, Libra's are very understanding, caring, and often the champion of underdogs. They have keen intuitions, but often don't give themselves enough credit for their perceptions. They can be quiet and shy if not persuaded to come out of their shell. Ironically and in spite of their introverted nature they make excellent debaters, often proving a point from out of seemingly nowhere.

Scorpio: The Scorpion  
>October 23 - November 21<br>The Scorpio is often misunderstood. These personalities are bold and are capable of executing massive enterprises with cool control and confidence. They can surmount seemingly all obstacles when they put their mind to the task, and they have unshakable focus when the situation calls for it. Regardless of their bold nature, they are often secretive, but they are always observing behind their withdrawn manner. Being associated with a solar animal,(the scorpion) they are not withdrawn for long, and when they come out again they do so with force, vigor and determination. It is true, Scorpio's can be argumentative and pack a powerful sting, but that's simply because they see all opposition as a healthy challenge.

Sagittarius: The Centaur  
>November 22 - December 21<br>Here we have the philosopher among the zodiac signs and meanings. Like the Scorpio, they have great ability for focus, and can be very intense. However, they must channel their energy or they will waste time and wear themselves out going in too many directions at once. They are not very patient and expect quick results. However, when encountered with failure they make extreme comeback's often against incredible odds. They make loyal friends and lovers, but they do not handle commitment well as they refuse to be tied down while chasing philosophical pursuits.

Capricorn: The Goat  
>December 22 - January 19<br>Capricorn's are also philosophical signs and are highly intelligent too. They apply their knowledge to practical matters, and strive to maintain stability and order. They are good organizers, and they achieve their goals by purposeful, systematic means. They are very intuitive, although they don't share this trait with others freely. They do not deal well with opposition or criticism but a healthy Capricorn will often shrug off negative comments towards their character. They are patient and persevering - they know they can accomplish any task as long as they follow a their plan step-by-step. Capricorn's have broad shoulders, and typically take on other's problems with aplomb. Ironically, they rarely share their own problems and tend to go through bouts of inner gloom after a spell of dwelling on these problems.

Aquarius: The Water Bearer  
>January 20 - February 18<br>Often simple and unassuming, the Aquarian goes about accomplishing goals in a quiet, often unorthodox ways. Although their methods may be unorthodox, the results for achievement are surprisingly effective. Aquarian's will take up any cause, and are humanitarians of the zodiac. They are honest, loyal and highly intelligent. They are also easy going and make natural friendships. If not kept in check, the Aquarian can be prone to sloth and laziness. However, they know this about themselves, and try their best to motivate themselves to action. They are also prone to philosophical thoughts, and are often quite artistic and poetic.

Pisces: The Fish  
>February 19 - March 20<br>Also unassuming, the Pisces zodiac signs and meanings deal with acquiring vast amounts of knowledge, but you would never know it. They keep an extremely low profile compared to others in the zodiac. They are honest, unselfish, trustworthy and often have quiet dispositions. They can be overcautious and sometimes gullible. These qualities can cause the Pisces to be taken advantage of, which is unfortunate as this sign is beautifully gentle, and generous. In the end, however, the Pisces is often the victor of ill circumstance because of his/her intense determination. They become passionately devoted to a cause - particularly if they are championing for friends or family.

_**Eye Colors And What They**_** CAN **_**Say About You**_

Black: One of the most surprising things about the black colored pair of eyes is that true black eyes are very rare. What we see and call as black eyes are in actuality just very dark brown eyes. The dark brown or black, as we may call it for own usage is often associated with night, mystery and intuition. People with black eyes are said to be very trustworthy and responsible. They are secretive but will never let your secrets out to anyone. They sometimes mistrust people and are reluctant to start friendships and to fall in love. But when they do begin a relation, they are loyal till the very end. They are extremely hardworking and practical and will always give their best shot at whatever it is that they are doing. They are said to be spiritual, passionate and optimists. They always know how to show their worth to others

Brown: The most common eye color in the world is brown. When we say brown, we talk about light to medium brown and not very dark brown. People with brown eyes are attractive and confident. It is a strong and rich color and it is associated with earth and thus, things like simplicity, creativity and positivism are some things that you can always find in people who have such brown eyes. They are independent, polite, caring and love making new friends and they are always up for trying new things in life. They are also practical but when it comes to the people they care about, practicality tends to take a back-seat as love and care overtakes it. They are usually the happy-go-lucky people who don't care much for earthly possessions and are close to all things nature. Even though they are self-confident and determined, sometimes, they can have a hard time trying to express themselves to people. Great lovers and mighty trust-worthy, these people are the ones who you can go to for any help and they will go out of their way to make sure you are happy and satisfied

Hazel: Hazel is a beautiful mixture of brown and green and this eye color looks breath-takingly good. Elegant is the first word that is associated with people with hazel eyes. They are very spontaneous, fun-loving and always up for an adventure at point of time. Going with the flow and adapting easily to any situation is definitely their forte. They are brave and courageous people who encourage diversity and they tend to get bored of monotony very easily. They love to try new things. Their beauty often attracts many people to people with hazel eyes but the relationships of hazel eyed person may not last very long unless you are THE ONE for them. Mischievous and sensual in equal measure, they make for great personalities. One thing that you need to be aware of is their temper. If you can handle that, then you are in for a joy-ride.

Grey: Grey is a color that dominated a lo in our life. As they say, life is not just black and white but just different shades of grey. Similarly, people with grey eyes and born to be dominant and leaders. Strong in nature, wise and gentle are some of the most important attributes that they possess. One must know that they are very gentle. In fact, people with grey eyes are the least aggressive people of all. They put all their passion in whatever they do, be it profession or personal. They take love and romance very seriously and these are not the kind of people whom you will see fooling around. They are creative and imaginative, and flexible in their attitude – the 3 qualities that every great leader possesses. Their inner strength, analytic thinking and rationality given them an upper hand in taking a leading rose in any situation. These are great people to be around and their company will surely have a positive effect on you as well.

Green: Green and greenery is always a breath of fresh air and rejuvenation. So obviously, people with green eyes are like a gust of strong and fresh winds. They always have a room of mystery and enigma around them and a look into someone's green eyes can make you get lost in them within seconds. Intelligent and always curious, green eyed people are always the first to take interest in something new. They have an incredible zeal and zest for life and for living live to the fullest. They are passionate about many things. And of course, with an eye color so enchanting, they tend to be very attractive and beautiful as well. The only negative factor is that they get jealous very soon. But overall, the positives defeat the negative. Youthfulness oozes out of them and the compassion and vibrancy that they bring along wherever they go is contagious.

Blue: We leave the best for the last always, don't we? There is something about the blue color that is so fresh and lively that people always desire this color and are instantly attracted towards it. No prizes for guessing that blue eyes are the most desired eye color in the world. Peaceful, smart, kind and full of youth and life, blue eyed people have long-lasting relationships and are very energetic. But the most prominent feature among them is their inherent desire to make other people happy. Blue eyed people will go the extra mile just to make sure that you are happy with utmost kindness and sincerity. This one feature is very rare and that is what makes the blue-eyed person so appealing to us. They are very keen on observing things, are extroverts and always happy-go-lucky. A person with blue eyes wants a long-lasting and a full-commitment and a no-bullshit relationship. Once they have that, they will do everything under the sun to make their better-halves happy. We all want a blue-eyed person in our lives, do we not?

* * *

><p><strong>Hair Color Meanings<strong>

* * *

><p>interesting-hair-color-meanings11/

Red:  
>(Feisty but Creative)<p>

Red-haired vixens are often believed to have a temper as hot as the color on their heads and, although this isn't always the case, the scientists do have reasons to believe that, comparing to other ladies with different hair colors, red-heads do tend to exhibit a more passionate, explosive behavior. But wait, this is not all -this hair color personality is often described as very seductive, creative and outspoken as well! And although only 13% of female CEOs would choose to hire a red-haired candidate, the candidates who do get the job will most like end up being team-leaders and filling up positions that require quick-thinking.

(Sensitive)

Jumpy, passionate and explosive – red heads are often believed to be intimidating just as much as beautiful. But did you know that natural reds are also more sensitive and have lower both pain and stress tolerance? Yup, it's true! Medical evidence suggests that red-heads often need higher doses of anesthesia and pain-killers!

(Shy)

As you can see, there is conflicting evidence about what your hair color means. Much like redheads are purported to be sensitive (especially when it comes to the sunshine), they can also be shy when meeting new people However, experts also say that redheads make committed friends and that once you get to know one, the shyness tends to wear off and the true personality will shine through.

Blonde:  
>(Sexy and Outspoken)<p>

I guess you already know that most people believe blondes have more fun! Researchers agree, stating that this hair color can really make a woman both feel and be seen by others as sexier! The «dumb blonde» stereotype, in the other hand, has been completely busted and blondes are nowadays considered just as smart as their brunette colleagues! So smart, in fact, that 50% of research subjects believe the first female president might be a blonde!

(Attention)

Call it a stupid stereotype, a popular belief or simply ignorance – it is commonly believed that the majority of men absolutely and totally love blondes! This, most fun-loving hair color personality of all, is also attributed with other, less fun qualities such as vanity and high-maintenance and, while scientists can't approve or deny this, they do point out that blondes marry at a younger age and get divorced more often stating that the fact that they are always surrounded with attention is most likely responsible for this.

(End Relationships Early)

Have you ever been in a relationship with a blonde who ended things? Some experts in the field say that blondes don't always stick to relationships like people with other hair colors. Of course, you can see this as you will, but blondes may like to have so much fun that they cut and run when things get tough. If you have blonde tresses, deny the odds and go the distance. You can do it!

Brunettes:  
>(Hardworking and Responsible)<p>

Often seen as good, smart and reliable, brunettes are, indeed, the most preferred job candidates! And, although 67% of female CEOs say that, if they had to base their choice on a hair color, they'd choose a brunette, scientists don't agree, pointing out that brunettes aren't any smarter than blondes, redheads or black-haired women but simply more hardworking and responsible.

(Stress Less)

They work hard and are perceived as reliable, smart and balanced – but did you know that they also stress less than their red-headed, blonde or black counterparts? Yup, this last on my list of hair color meaning has been a subject of extensive research which resulted in a fore mentioned claim. Well… I don't know about you other brunettes but, when I get mad, it's like an out-of-schedule 4th July party!

(Efficient)

I like this one! According to some research studies, brown-haired ladies are better at getting things done and do well in math topics. Next time you need to balance your checkbook, ask your favorite brunette friend to help. If you are the brunette friend, offer up your exceptional skills to others.

Black:  
>(Deep)<p>

Speaking about hair color meaning and different ways people perceive an individual depending on a hair color - Did you know that black-haired women are considered to be experts in finances? These ladies are also very deep, more concerned with the big picture and will often look deep inside themselves to find answers they are looking for.

* * *

><p>hair-color-what-does-it-say-about-you/

**Red Hair Color**

Contrary to the belief that red color was given to us by Neanderthals, science has shown that it is a result of mutation of a gene in chromosome 16. Red hair has been represented in artworks of Michelangelo and not even escaped present day media scrutiny. It has always had significant standing in society. In Europe, red hair color is valued and respected. Nearly 10% people in Scotland and England have red hair color. It has been seen in Pakistan and some regions of Asia, though very rarely. In UK, red heads are bullied or teased with words like "ginger" which is as bad as racist remarks. In Germany, red hair color represents the devil; women with red hair and green eyes have been associated with witchcraft according to German folklore and also considered demonic or evil.

Personality traits of red hair color

Mysterious, romantic, passionate, alluring and fiery, people with red hair color tend to have different personalities. Explosive, bad tempered, opinionated, seductive or sexually promiscuous are some other traits seen in people with this hair color. Such individuals have increased levels of excitement on account of lower anti-stress hormone levels.

**Blonde Hair Color**

This is a very rare hair color globally, occurring naturally only in northern Europe and America. However, it has also been seen in nearly 5 to 10% of the indigenous population of the Solomon Islands in the South Pacific where the inhabitants predominantly have very dark skin. Until recently it was assumed that this hair color was a result of gene flow- trait passed on by ancient traders and travelers who visited different countries, centuries ago. Today, it has been established that a single gene is responsible for this, though the natives of Solomon Islands also attribute their blond hair color to a diet rich in fish, as well as sun exposure.

Personality traits of blonde hair color

Females with this hair color are generally high maintenance. A survey has shown that the divorce rate is also higher in this category. Blonde hair color is perceived to be feminine, youthful, naive and obedient so yes, gentlemen do tend to prefer blondes.

**Brunette Hair Color**

Predominantly seen in Asia, South America and Africa, this hair color is considered exotic in Europe just like blondes and redheads are in the remaining part of the world. In a study conducted on a girl who visited a nightclub three times with her hair color changed from red, blonde and brunette each time; most men said later that they found her most appealing, attractive, approachable, dependable and "seemingly better at relationships" as a brunette.

Personality traits of brunette hair color

Majority of Nobel prize winners are brunettes. Thus, they are very hard working people, but are also likely to give up at times. They are more serious and tend to form long term relationships. The likelihood of going bald is higher with this hair color and likelihood of being addicted to nicotine is also more likely.

**Black Hair Color**

Just as men prefer blondes, women are known to prefer men with black hair. Deep, introspective and meditative, this personality type is serious and melancholic. Darker the hair, more likely one is to develop Non Hodgkins Lymphoma. This is due to certain DNA coding that increases the risk of this disease.

Personality traits of black hair color

Black haired people are interested in religion, poetry, spirituality. They are serious and self centered but also tend to have self doubt. They make great shrinks, therapists etc.

Science has now proven that complexion as well as hair color actually influences our blood pressure. So, if you color your hair with a shade other than your natural hair color, you will likely influence your behavior and, after a while, even adopt the stereotypes associated with it.


	4. Chapter 1: Unconditional

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

Readers: I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

><p>Unexpected Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>John Wesley Powell said<p>

"Mountains of music swell in the river,  
>Hills of music billow in the creeks…<br>While other melodies are heard  
>In the gorges of the lateral canyons.<br>The Grand Canyon is a land of song."

**Unconditional-Chapter1:**

Felicity's P.O.V

It's dark. I'm unable to see my hands as I bring them up and in front of me to search the dark space around me. I've always hated the dark. In the distance I see a striking white blue pulse through the sky to hit the ground. A second time the white blue pulse radiates through the sky- I realize it's lightning as I hear the sound this time crashing and banging like a drum. It strikes again, with another sound that's more calming, in the same place as if it's pointing to where I need to go. As I move to the direction of the light I can hear the new calming sound more clearly- it's the sound of a Native American Flute playing Sound Therapy Music. With each lightning strike and soothing sound to guide me, I take a step forward. As I draw nearer to the light I can begin to see that it stretches for miles- farther into the ground. As I take another step I can hear a howling wolf cry everywhere around me. Stopping in my tracks, the lightning stops as well. Then everything becomes silent.

The sun begins to rise in the East. As my eyes adjust I can see that I am standing on the cliff edge of the Grand Canyon. As I take a small step back, I can see the layers of the Canyon walls glisten in the suns radiance. I could hear the singing bird's melody that played along with the rapid bass of the Colorado River rushing against the banks walls, creating a heartbeat to add to the breathy rustling winds.

As I watch the suns radiance dance across the Grand Canyon...

A new Native American Flute song comes into play; which I can hear coming from the west. As I follow the sound I can hear that this song sounds more like meditation. The meditation pushes me to think deep into my mind of something I think I am supposed to know...something I can't remember... In the back of my mind I try to remember what Mohandas Gandhi once said… no, no it was Mahatma Gandhi… Mahatma Gandhi once said… ummm… Something about truth and wilderness….

Bringing me out of my thoughts, I hear a bugle noise… right before I bump into a very large elk, making me fall on my rear. Maybe I should watch more closely to what I'm doing. I'm always such a klutz- I have even have tripped over a flat surface before.

As I look up at the elk I can see he is watching me with his brown eyes. As I look into the elk's eyes I can see that they are slowly turning icy blue. As I blink a few times, I start believing my eyes were playing tricks on me. I look away and close them shut tightly. I press my lips together hoping what I believe I saw wasn't actually there. Turning back to the direction I knew the very large elk was, I open my eyes. As I look once again into the elk's eyes and find them back to the shade of brown. The elk then makes a snorting noise.

'The large elk was laughing at me' I think to myself.

The large elk rolls his eyes at me and then looks away from me and starts moving in a different direction.

'Probably getting away from a girl like me,' I think to myself disappointingly. I kinda wanted to spend more time with him...

Turning away from me, the elk kneels forward.

'What is he doing? Is something wrong with his front legs? I hope I didn't hurt him or anyone else..." I think.

The elk looks at me and shakes his head with his eyes closed as he looks at the ground.

'I guess he's okay'

Turning his head back towards me and back away I realize he wants me to get on his back. Pushing myself up to stand, I walk to the side of his back, and then I slowly swing my leg over and climb on. Once I was completely and securely on, the elk stands and begins to run along the Colorado River. As I'm riding the elk I can see many birds flying and singing to another Native American Music song (The Wings).

After about what seemed like a few minutes…, we arrive in an area called Supai. Everything became silent as the elk knelt forward- signaling that we have arrived to my new destination. I then swing my leg over and slide off the elk. The elk then nods his head towards a direction in the distance. As I look over I can see gorgeous scenery of colors. Looking back towards the elk, I realize that he has gone.

Before I can feel lonely I can hear an echo cry of a bird. An echoing cry of a bird I've never heard before. Looking above me, to where I could hear the sound come from most I can see a majestic bird fly above me. In awe I watch the bird fly towards the direction the elk had once signaled to. Wanting a closer look at the bird that I believed to be a firebird, I begin to sprint in the direction it was heading. As I run I find myself being surrounded in breath taking colors located in Supai (Havasupai Falls). As I continued to run in the direction of the very handsome bird, following it, I find out that it is not a firebird but a Phoenix. I giggle to myself as I think that the Phoenix bird is the same spelling to Phoenix, Arizona- which is the city I live in.

The Phoenix makes another echoed cry as it begins to slow down giving me the chance to break my run to a moderate jog. Then the Phoenix turns around and begins to head towards me, breaking me in my tracks. The Phoenix circles closely around me. Losing some feathers the Phoenix turns them into a gold ash which looks similar to shinning glitter. The glitter falls upon me and transforms my plaid green sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans to a red rose skirt, horizontal stripped black and white t-shirt, and a dark grey mini trench coat. My black tennis shoes turn into a glitter wedged heel that has sheer black and cream flowers around my ankle. 'These are so cute! I love them! Thank my lucky stars I won't fall like I do in regular heels,' I think to myself.

Looking up at the Phoenix I notice him trying to signal me to continue on towards the water edge. I begin walking. The Phoenix begins to fly next to me, [once I stepped next to him from my starting destination 3 feet away] as if we were walking side by side. After a few minutes of me listening to the Phoenix wings and admiring his majestic wings, and strikingly handsome bird like features, he flies forward again and up-to circle above my head, which stops me on the edge of the rocks hitting the water. Watching for the Phoenix's next move and trying to decide how I would follow him next- I can see the Phoenix then slowly and gracefully glide down. As the Phoenix begins to glide down from the sky very slowly, I can see the Phoenix's dazzling colors reflect off the water fall- creating a magical and impossible lights of rainbow making the Havasupai Falls more breathtaking. With one last echo cry, the Phoenix flies into the water; pouring down from the waterfall.

A blind light radiates from the waterfall, then a sound like powerful drums ('Powerful Drums Shaman Magical Manddala Magicco Meditation Trance Drumming Native American Fire [0:00-0:25]') plays. As quickly as it pounded, it ended just as quick.

The blinding light begins to dim as a Native American Flute and Guitar begin to play. The blinding light simmers to a halo light from behind the waterfall and begins to wrap itself around something behind the waterfall. The something begins to walk out from behind the water. [2:43]

Adrian steps out wearing all white…well not all white. Adrian was wearing a classic white shirt that was pushed up towards his elbows, showing off his toned fit arms… and what seemed to be cream pants buckled with a leather white belt. Adrian was wearing white leather shoes.

"Adrian…," I breathe out quietly.

Adrian begins to walk towards me. 'He looks like a god,' I think to myself. 'He practically looks like he's walking on water!'

I can feel my heart speeding up and my knees feel weak. Ever since I first saw him I've had no control of my body. 'How I wish I could tell him the truth,' I think to myself.

As if he could read minds, as he continues to get closer, Adrian says, "Mahatma Gandhi once said, "Truth alone will endure, all the rest will be swept away before the tide of time. I must continue to bear testimony to truth even if I am forsaken by all. Mine may today be a voice in the wilderness, but it will be heard when all other voices are silenced, if it is the voice of Truth.""

I wanted to say, "My truth is that I love you." But instead I asked Adrian, "And what is your truth?"

Adrian tilted his head slightly as he stopped in front of me and smirked. Then he looked into my eyes with his icy blue colored ones. 'His eyes are better up close…Wait…Adrian is so close to me,' I thought to myself happily. 'Well not close…close,' I added in my head. As I continued to look at Adrian I soon realized he was getting closer. Adrian then leaned forward to my left ear and whispered, "My truth is unconditional."

My legs practically give out from underneath me... as I begin to collapse Adrian catches me in his arms. Adrian then bows his head really slowly towards mine…. his lips lightly brush mine….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Research:<strong>_

_**Animal Spirits/Totems/Dreams/Meanings**_

Wolf Spirit Animal

The wolf offers some of the most striking animal meanings in the realm of spirit animals. The power of the wolf brings forth instinct, intelligence, appetite for freedom, and awareness of the importance of social connections. This animal can also symbolize fear of being threatened and lack of trust. When the wolf shows up in your life, pay attention to what your intuition is telling you.

In the spirit animal kingdom, the wolf symbolizes:

Sharp intelligence, deep connection with instincts

Appetite for freedom

Expression of strong instincts

Feeling threatened, lack of trust in someone or in yourself

Elk Spirit Animal

Elk symbolizes Strength and Stamina. Have you been pushing yourself too hard lately? Elk is asking you to pace yourself so you won't get burnt out before you reach your goal. Elk is able to go the long haul through a nice steady pace showing extreme stamina and not using all energy is short bursts, like Mountain Lion. If the symbol of Elk is appearing in your awareness take a look over your projects and goals, ask yourself if you have the energy levels to successfully complete them at this time, or do you need to slow your life pace down a bit? You don't have to completely stop but rather keep a strong steady pace. You might have to refine your objectives or give yourself more time to complete your long term goals, or you could face tripping over yourself, bringing injury or illness. Elk could be showing you that your health is coming close to a breaking point. Illness could appear as a way for your body to get the break it probably needs. There is no reason to take it that far. Just re-adjust your plans and slow the pace down for a while if need be. Also Elk is about the community and socializing with members of your own gender so perhaps you need some time to socialize with a group of friends? A relaxing night out might help. Don't let your energy reserves run low . Whatever the case, Elk is a message of stamina, so pace yourself before you get sick and are forced to stop.

Bird Spirit Animal(s)

To see birds in your dream symbolize your goals, aspirations and hopes. They also reflect joy, harmony, ecstasy, balance, and love. You are experiencing spiritual freedom and psychological liberation. The significance of specific birds in dreams is based on their color, behavior and the sounds they make. These qualities help pinpoint a more meaningful interpretation of your dream.

Phoenix Symbolic Meaning

Life, Time, Magic, Purity, Clarity, Rebirth, Renewal, Longevity, Creativity, Protection, Immortality, Resurrection, Reemergence, Transformation

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Research 2:<strong>_

**Sounds/Music Heard (YouTube)**

The Sounds of the Grand Canyon

Published on Apr 8, 2012 by Melanix73

Sound Therapy – Native American Flute –

Published on Feb 5, 2013 by Relax With Nature

Meditations: Native American Flute Album

Published on Sep 26, 2012 by Mesmeric Moon

Powerful drums Shaman Magical Manala Magico Meditation Trance Drumming Native Fire

Published Sep 29, 2013

Native American Flute & Guitar Album

Published on Nov 15, 2013 by Mesmeric Moon

* * *

><p><span><strong>Havasu Falls<strong>

Havasu Falls is known throughout the world and has appeared in numerous magazines and television shows, and is often included in calendars that feature incredible waterfalls or beautiful scenery. Visitors from all over the world make the trip to Havasupai primarily for Havasu Falls.

The vibrant blue water contrasts against the striking red rocks of the canyon walls as Havasu Falls plunges nearly 100 feet into a wide pool of blue-green waters. This, the most striking waterfall in the Grand Canyon, sports a wide sandy beach and plenty of shady cottonwood trees to relax by.

_Refreshing Blue Water_

Calcium carbonate and magnesium occur naturally in the waters of Havasu Creek. The pools and natural dams form when the calcium carbonate precipitates out of the water and deposits onto rocks, branches, or man made structures (after a devastating flood) building up over time. Havasu Falls and Havasu Creek get their blue color from the magnesium in the water. As the pools deepen and the calcium carbonate is slowly released from the water, the bluer the water appears as the relative magnesium content increases.

As the creek originates from a spring, the water rarely deviates from 70 degrees Fahrenheit year round.

_Change in Constant_

Just as nature builds up by slowly creating travertine formations, nature occasionally destroys and makes major changes with flooding. Over 100 years ago, Havasu Falls looked completely different; back then water flowed down the cliff in a two hundred foot wide curtain and was known as Bridal Veil Falls. But in 1910 a major flash flood roared through the canyon and knocked a notch in the travertine. The water started following the current channel thus creating the spectacular Havasu Falls.

During the next 98 years, Havasu Falls changed in subtle ways, sometimes with a split flow, sometimes a wide single spout. Then, in the 2008 flood, part of the current veil was broken off and the water now flows out of one side of the notch.

_Accessible_

Havasu Falls is just a quarter mile from Lower Navajo Falls and about a quarter of a mile before you reach the campground. Easily accessible from several paths leading down to the refreshing waters, of course you must take a swim. Below the major pool, you can explore smaller pools as the stream cascades and winds its way towards the campground.


End file.
